Zuko: The Musical
by sirensbane
Summary: Another music challenge. The Rules? Pick a character, put your iPod on shuffle, and write ten drabbles based on the character you've chosen and the songs which come up. The Catch? You only have the length of the song to write.


Music Drabblets challenge stolen from lukeam2a

Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! You don't have to do a song that's only instrumental.<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

><p><span>Zuko the Musical<span>

_1. _**_"_****Remembering You****_" -_**** Steven Curtis Chapman**

I thought that I had lost my honor. I thought that with the loss of my father's love, the loss of my country, I had lost everything worth living for. I certainly didn't expect to find comfort in the friendship of a boy who I'd spent three years trying to capture and kill.

But maybe I can start again. Maybe if I help the Avatar defeat my father, I can earn the honor I never had.

Aang, thank you. You will leave after this battle, if we survive, but I will always remember you. My salvation. My honor. My glory. My first friend.

I will always remember you.

* * *

><p><em>2.<em>**_ "_****You" - Breaking Benjamin**

So many things about young Zuko's life had been a lie. The first and foremost being that his father loved him. The day he learned the truth, he lay on his bed, his face an agony.

"Will you go with me, Uncle?" he asked. "To find the Avatar?"

"Prince Zuko," his uncle said, "Of course I will come with you. But do not throw away your future on the past. You must leave it behind."

But he never could.

* * *

><p>3. <strong><span> "In Space" - Ludo<span>**

"The stars are so beautiful at night," Katara said.

"Yeah." Aang lay on his back. "I wonder if I could get to them using airbending."

Zuko snorted. "That's the stupidest idea I have ever heard."

"Yeah! We could fly up into space and use bending to turn Sozen's comet away before it reaches us!" Sokka said.

"I stand corrected."

* * *

><p>4. <span><strong>"I Wonder As I Wander" - Traditional Christmas Carol<strong>

I stand on the bow of my ship, staring out at the water. The Avatar is out there somewhere. When I find him, I can regain my honor. I can finally return home.

"What are you thinking about, my nephew?" Uncle has come up behind me.

"What else? I wonder where he's hiding."

"The Avatar you mean?" Uncle sighed. "Zuko, you must try to think of other things once and a while. Here, look at that star." He pointed at a beautiful bright star that hovered in the sky above our heads. "Don't you wonder where following that star would lead?" He spread his hands. "Perhaps there is another prince under that star."

"That's ridiculous, Uncle," I said. "Why would I wonder about that?"

Uncle sighed again. "Until you regain that sense of wonder, Prince Zuko, you will find nothing worth finding."

* * *

><p>5. <span>"<strong>A Love Before Time (English)" - Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon<strong>

I sit alone. The Avatar and his friends sit laughing and talking around the fire. I could join them. Katara would not welcome me, but the others would at least tolerate me.

But I don't move. I'm thinking of _her_. Mai is the first one I have ever… I close my eyes, trying to imagine a life without her. I can't. I left her behind in the Fire Nation to protect her, but part of me, the foolish part, feels like it can't breathe.

_I promise you_, I vow to her silently. _Whatever obstacles we face, I _will _return to you."_

* * *

><p>6. "<strong><span>One Song Glory" - Rent<span>**

Zuko's handwriting had never been neat, and now in his nervousness, the ink had splattered the page in almost unrecognizable patterns. He cursed and forced his hand to steady.

_Dear Uncle, I face Azula tomorrow._

His hand shook as he wrote. Writing to his uncle brought back horrible memories. How could Zuko have been so foolish and cruel to say those things, those awful things?

_Before I die, there's so much I want to tell you._

* * *

><p>7. "<strong><span>Come What May" - Moulin Rouge<span>**

"I'm bored."

"You're _always _bored."

"That's why it's up to you to entertain me."

"Umm…."

"Sing me a song."

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"I'm a prince of the Fire Nation. I do _not sing_. Alright, alright! Don't look at me like that. Eh hem. _Come what may…_"

"That's a horrible pun."

"What? No! It's not supposed to be a pun. It's…it's a song that Uncle likes to sing on music nights. Will you just listen already?"

Sigh. "Fine."

"Um…_Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day."_

"…"

"What? What's wrong? Didn't you like it? Is my voice bad? It's one of Uncle's songs; I don't know where he gets them…"

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Do you really love me?"

"It's just a song…"

"Do you?"

Zuko lowered his eyes. "_I will love you until my dying day._"

* * *

><p>8. "<strong><span>Away from the Sun" - 3 Doors Down<span>**

I stare into the flames. There are so many colors in them, they almost look like living things. I feel lost. Everything was supposed to be better now. I'm back in the Fire Nation. I'm a prince again. I've regained my honor. After living in the dark and shame for three years, I'm in the sun.

Aren't I?

No. Without realizing it, I've gone even deeper. What have I done? Uncle…

Uncle, I wish you were here.

* * *

><p>9. <strong><span> "Photograph" - Nickelback<span>**

"Oh, look at the cute little Zuko!"

"Aah, I can't see it," Toph complained. "Is he scowling?"

"It's Zuko," Katara said. "He was probably _born _scowling."

"I was a baby!" Zuko exploded. "Babies _cry_!"

"Oh, here's another one!" Sokka pointed to another picture. "What's that on his head?"

"Uncle…"

"It was a fire urchin," Iroh said with a smile. "He wanted a crown just like his father."

"Uncle, I hate you."

* * *

><p><em>10. <span>"<span>_**_Thank Goodness" - _****Wicked**

"Guys, I think what we need is a little rest and relaxation."

"Yes," Zuko said sarcastically. "It's very relaxing to know that my sister is out hunting us right now, a comet which will make my father invincible is rapidly approaching, and we are all facing imminent death."

""We should be looking at the bright side of things," Sokka continued stubbornly. "We're all here. We're all alive. We have food. And we have the Avatar. With all of us, how can Ozai possibly win?"

"He…"

"Sokka's right," the Avatar said. "We have a lot to be happy about. We deserve some fun. Dance party!"

"I take back what I said," Zuko muttered as the others jumped up. "Azula will be a piece of cake."


End file.
